Journal Entry 7: Elytra Flightsuit
by The Admain Blacksmith Journals
Summary: The Admain Blacksmith Journals are a series of journals made to spread word of weapon and other ideas that I, the Admain, have created for use in any story, as long as I receive full credit for the weapon or other item used. Or, if you don't want to use it for ideas, you can simply read it for fun.


**_(Read account bio for context. Also, PM me if you'd like to use this idea in your story!)_**

Class: Other

Rating: Yellow

Source Material: Minecraft

"Minecraft is my favorite videogame. No doubt about it. It's had many rivals, from Fortnite to Tanki, but Minecraft for the PS4 has always come out on top. So when I realized that I hadn't yet made a single Minecraft related creation, I knew it was a problem that had to be solved. The issue with that was that I didn't have a single clue what to make! So I decided to do something intelligent for once, and use the 'random page' option on the Minecraft wiki to help give me ideas. It sent me to the End Update page, from which I then redirected myself to the Combat Update page. I looked through the features it added, and finally, I knew what I wanted to make. And so I made a flightsuit."

The Elytra Flightsuit isn't actually a full suit. It's a pair of mechanical wings on a chainmail vest, and is an attachment meant for the Enhancer Stone Armor that I made in Entry 5. (The metal for the chainmail and the wings is the same indestructible metal from Entry 1.)

The first thing I had trouble making for this was the controls. I wasn't going to do anything involving using your hands to control it, as I wanted the user's hands to be free, so I knew I had to find another way. After a _LOT_ of thinking, I finally decided for the wings to be controlled by the user's mind. Originally this was a possibility I had wanted to avoid, but eventually decided it was the only good option. The wings come with a special headband containing a Neuralcranial Transmitter. (Another piece of tech from an unrelated franchise! Whoever correctly guesses the movie it's from gets PMed a Victory Cookie (::), and whoever guesses wrong gets sent a Negative Cracker [::], so leave your guess in the reviews!) The transmitter picks up on minor signals emitted by the user's brain, and uses those to determine what the wings need to do. Basically, you think about which way you want to fly, and the headband (made up of the same metal as the armor from Entry 5) detects that, and sends a signal to the wings to put you in the right direction. You think left, you go left. You think right, you go right. You think up, you go up. You think down, either you go down, or the safety systems activate and stop you before you go splat. (Yes, this thing has safety systems.) With enough time, using this control method can easily become second nature, which leaves almost no possibility for unintended inputs. Like muscle memory, but mentally.

Then there's the rocket boosters. (Yes, this thing has rocket boosters.) Each wing has two small circular thrusters attached underneath, each of which are about an inch wide. The boosters are powered by solar charged batteries hidden in the wings' mechanisms, but there are only ten batteries, so you can only boost ten times consecutively before waiting for the batteries to automatically recharge. Each battery boosts you for about two seconds, and each battery takes about thirty seconds to recharge, so don't spam the boosters, because you'll run out fast. The thrusters will make the same sound as a Minecraft firework rocket when activated, unless there are no batteries charged, in which case the thrusters will instead make a loud clicking noise.

* * *

The Elytra Flightsuit is quite possibly the fastest mode of transportation out there. It easily surpasses airliners and even some government jets, but has much better handling then any jet could ever dream of. The only problem with it is that it takes time and practice to learn how to use, and "skipping class" will _guarantee_ a big old "_username_ experienced kinetic energy" in the game chat.


End file.
